utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shairu
|officialillustrator = Yache (やちぇ) |imagegroup = |officialjapname = しゃいる |officialromajiname = Shairu |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 01|birthmonth = 07|birthyear = |birthref = Her Nico Nico Pedia article |status = Active |years = 2010-present |NNDuserpage = 9884198 |mylist1 = 19232090 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co237959 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = co373252 |nicommu2info = FMA radio |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = 96Neko, Hiiragi Yuka, nami }} Note: This sample is being streamed directly from the utaite's original on TmBox, as she has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga. Shairu (しゃいる) is an with a cute voice, which at times can sound -like, such as in her cover of "Ai Kotoba II" . However, as seen in her most popular solo cover, of "Ren'ai Circulation" , with 50K views as of November 2012, she is able to sing in a very cute breathy voice. She's also known for her collaborations with fellow utaite, 96Neko, with whom she did her first cover, "proof of life" in mid 2010. Shairu is not so active in uploading, but very active in holding live sessions ( s). Shairu does not wish her covers to be reprinted onto other sites such as YouTube. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs feat. Shairu and 96Neko (2010.07.17) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) feat. Shairu and Marimon (2010.09.01) # "Hello/How are You" (2010.10.26) # "Dear" (2010.11.30) (Private) # "Saisho no Christmas" (The First Christmas) (2010.12.25) # "Good!" (collab) (2010.12.26) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Shairu and 96Neko (2011.02.14) # "Melancholic" (2011.04.23) (Private) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2011.06.18) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (Love Circulation) (2011.06.23) # "Himitsu no Houkago" (After-School Secrets) feat. Shairu, Matsushita, Machi, Yuuame, Ayaponzu＊, Miketama, Himeki, Zaizai and eclair (2011.12.23) # "PONPONPON" (2012.01.22) # "Kimi ni, Mune Kyun." feat. Shairu, Hiiragi Yuka, Yueporu and Ayaponzu＊ (2012.03.26) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) feat. Shairu and Hiiragi Yuka (2012.05.04) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek of Solitude) (2012.05.20) # "Мr.Мusic" feat. Shairu, lino, majico, Iwamoto, irony, Hiiragi Yuka and poppy (2012.06.16) # "Gemini" feat. Shairu and 96Neko (2012.06.27) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (Thieves Peter & Jenny) feat. Shairu and Iwamoto (2012.09.30) # "Nostalgia" (2012.12.29) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Secret Story) (Nisemonogatari ED) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Shairu (2013.01.03) # "Yellow" (2013.01.28) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2013.03.02) # "Keep Only One Love" (2013.04.26) # "Reiwai Terrorism" (2013.06.15) # "World on Color" (2013.06.27) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (2013.07.16) # "Nounai Kakumei Girl" (2013.09.28) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2013.10.10) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Shairu and Yuukippu (2013.10.13) # "Kaohon Tandeki Girl" (2014.04.29) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" feat. Shairu and Nami (2014.05.19) # "Bishounen de Meikaikei de DoS" (2014.06.09) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV edit ver.- (2014.07.22) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (The World is Falling in Love) (2014.07.28) # "SUPER YELLOW" (2014.08.10) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. nami and Shairu (2014.09.13) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.09.27) # "Plastic Voice" (2014.10.13) # "Kimi wo Suki ni Natta Shunkan" (The Moment I Fell in Love with You) (2014.10.31) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) (2014.12.07) # "drop pop candy" feat. Shairu and Moldio (2014.12.30) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right now, I'm Falling in Love) (2014.01.19) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (In The Ruined City, Ateliesta) (2015.02.14) # "Dandan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.03.03) # "Heart la mode" feat. Shairu and nami (2015.03.14) # "Hikareru Satellite" (2015.05.06) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.17) # "Be Myself" (2015.11.07) # "Electric Magic" (2015.12.25) # "Eve" (2016.06.20) # "Zenryoku Batankyuu" (Osomatsu-san OP2) feat. Rika, Matsushita, Kurokumo, eclair, Shairu, and *nano (2016.08.19) # "Zen Zen Zense" (2016.10.03) # "Snow Song Show" (2017.01.01) # "adrenaline!!!" (Eromanga-sensei ED) (2017.07.22) # "Lovecino" (2017.08.07) # "Stars & Angels" (2017.09.02) # "Hitogoroshi no Bakemono" (2017.10.05) # "poppin' jumpin'" (2017.12.01) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |shairu renai circulation.png|Shairu as seen in "Ren'ai Circulation" Illust. by |shairu mr.music.png|Shairu as seen on her group cover of "Mr. Music" |shairu gemini.png|Shairu as seen in her duet cover of "Gemini" Illust. by |shairu blog banner.png|Shairu as seen in her blog banner |ShairuTwitter.png|Shairu as seen on Twitter |shairu commu.png|Shairu as seen in her Nico Nico Douga community |Shairu 20150410-21h30 lv217157235.png|Shairu (left) and Moldio (right) as seen in her namahousou |Shairu-eclair-nano Osomatsu-san2.png|From left to right: Shairu, eclair, *nano as seen in "Zenryoku Batankyuu" Illust. by Minori }} Trivia * She can play a few instruments, such as the violin and the guitar. External Links * Twitter * Blog * Ameba group * TmBox